


spent too much time on my knees

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Victim Blaming, abusive feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You never said yes, but you never said no, either.





	spent too much time on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> this is based... a little on my past experiences. it's more like a mixture on what happened when i was 10, and then my thoughts between ages 14 to now, i guess. 
> 
> this is a vent fic tbh dont take it too seriously. 
> 
> title is from miserabilia by los campesinos!

Your name is Eridan Ampora. You cannot breathe. It’s the same air she breathes when above water. You cannot bear to breathe it. 

Your body aches. Your nook is throbbing for a release that will never come, and your bulge is still writhing in your pants from when she touched it. 

When you step into your respiteblock, you take a moment to stare at yourself in the mirror. You are the same scrawny violet blood you have always been. Your clothes and hair are messy, and there is a large stain on your striped pants that is still growing. 

Your pants are cold on your hips and waist and thighs and you shuffle out of them. Not long ago, you were being told to do this by your moirail. 

You didn’t have time to grab your underwear when you rushed out in shame. Fuchsia drips from your nook as you stare at yourself. You didn’t leave time for her to get a bucket before absconding the fuck out of her hive. 

You didn’t say yes. But you didn’t say no, either. 

You wash yourself quietly, paying special attention to the bruises she left on your hips. Dark violet, and surrounded by nail marks. She never promised not to hurt you, like you always imagined a red partner would, but then she wasn’t overly rough with you, like your kismesis always is. 

Noise fills your head. It is mostly your blood rushing through your ears, and you can’t breathe. You didn’t say yes, it’s her fault. 

But then, you didn’t say no, either. The air in the abolution block is too hot and you’re hyperventilating and after a few (or ten, or a hundred) breaths you force yourself out of the trap. 

Your nook is finally done aching for release. It still aches, however. Her bulge was big, and she’s inexperienced. It’s only natural she wouldn’t know to prepare you, you tell yourself. 

She didn’t help you orgasm at all. Just released inside you and told you that she’d grab a bucket. 

You’re still hyperventilating. You don’t know why. You think you liked it, at least the part where she was touching you instead of just holding you tightly and digging her nails into your hips and fucking you too hard, too fast.

You didn’t say no. You didn’t say no. Your mind says this on repeat. You don’t know why you’re crying. A quiet voice in the back of your head whispers _You didn’t say yes either_.


End file.
